


daylight

by irrationalqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: Fiona genuinely has to stop for a minute and take a breath when she walks in - the late afternoon sunlight is falling so perfectly across Dani’s face it actually looks like she’s glowing.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	daylight

Fiona tosses her hand through her hair, throwing it up in what she’s sure is a disastrous bun before she closes her laptop decisively and forces herself to get up. It’s after five pm and she’s spent the whole day editing, and Dani hasn’t come in to check on her in quite a while. She wanders into the lounge, where Dani’s sitting on the sofa in her coziest jumper and pants combo, an oversized black hoodie she found in the men’s section and black boy shorts. She’s got her knees pulled up to her chest, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she focuses intently on her game, the music loud and cheerful in the background. Fiona genuinely has to stop for a minute and take a breath when she walks in - the late afternoon sunlight is falling so perfectly across Dani’s face it actually looks like she’s glowing.

She’s not wearing any makeup and her hair is down, loose curls tumbling over her shoulders. Fiona can tell she’s about four seconds away from an outburst as she grows visibly more and more agitated at the game, and she’s still the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. Her skin is clear and her hair is shiny and neither of them really care about shaving body hair but Dani’s skin is always soft anyway, and Fiona can’t imagine not going to her at this moment.

When Fiona gets frustrated, whether it be with gaming or editing or writing, Dani has to take her by the hand and force her to focus on something else for a while like she’s a child. She lacks all ability to self-monitor herself out of a mood like that, and frankly she’s probably just lucky that Dani finds it charming rather than obnoxious. Dani rarely actually loses her cool when she’s deep into working or gaming or whatever, but Fiona can easily bring her out of it with a kiss or a cuddle. She doubts that they’re actually in danger of a full meltdown right now, but it’s not like there’s anyone around to question her motives, so it’s probably fine to interrupt anyway.

She more or less jumps onto the sofa and takes the controller out of Dani’s hands, sliding onto her lap in the same motion. Dani opens her mouth to protest and Fiona’s already kissing her, holding her jaw gently in one hand and twisting the fingers of the other into her hair. Dani makes a brief annoyed noise that turns breathy and sexy when Fiona tugs slightly at the hair at the base of her neck, and Dani starts kissing her back in earnest. Fiona’s fully straddling her lap now, and she’s not really trying to take this anywhere but it feels comfortable and close and hot and really, this is maybe her favorite place to be. 

Dani’s just so warm. Her lips are chapped, and she tastes like tea, and her big hands are holding Fiona close. She used to think she could kiss Dani forever; their lips could go numb and their limbs could go lax but she’d never stop loving the way it feels to brush her lips against Dani’s, the warm softness of it. She’s been obsessed with it since day one and thankfully Dani seems to feel the exact same way. She complains when Fiona literally kisses her to shut her up, but she never actually turns away, and sometimes it’s genuinely the only way to do it. 

She feels Dani pushing her hands up the back of her shirt, gripping her shoulder blades and pulling her impossibly closer. She goes easily, throwing her arms around Dani’s neck so there’s basically no space between them, and lets the kiss go a little deeper, a little needier. She nips at Dani’s lower lip and memorizes the way Dani breathes a little harder, grips her a little tighter. She lets their tongues slide together, raking her hands through Dani’s hair to move her where she wants her. Dani just hums approvingly and Fiona smiles against her lips, pulling back a little bit so they’re just barely brushing her own. 

Dani’s eyes flutter open and Fiona feels the long lashes flicker against her skin as she gently nuzzles their noses together, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Dani sighs sweetly and her hands come down to frame Fiona’s waist, squeezing her gently in a hug. Fiona lets her nose trail down Dani’s jaw, kissing her soft skin every so often as she makes her way down before finally resting her head on her shoulder.

“Hi,” she whispers, wrapping her arms a little tighter around her. Dani squeezes her close in response. 

“Hi,” she whispers back. “Where did that come from?”

Fiona shrugs, nuzzling her face into Dani’s neck. “Just wanted you. You’re pretty,” she says, smiling when Dani snorts at her.

“Whatever you say, mate,” Dani says fondly, kissing the side of her head. 

Fiona can hear the music of the game behind her, repeating in a loop because Dani’s stopped paying attention to it and hadn’t had a chance to pause before Fiona jumped her. She can feel Dani’s hands sweeping up and down her back under her shirt, casually like Dani’s not even really thinking about it. She’s comfortable and Dani smells nice and maybe she’s been missing the contact more than she thought she had. She’s effectively distracted Dani and herself, but maybe she’ll just stay here a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> title/inspo from Daylight by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
